


Chains

by Windfall13



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Hurt/Comfort, Lance (Voltron) Angst, Little Dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 09:42:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18008546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windfall13/pseuds/Windfall13
Summary: The amount of chains you have around your heart shows the type of person you are





	Chains

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt-The Paladins stumble upon a young psychic who can see into the hearts and souls of people and aliens. For fun or for a real reason, the Paladins decide to test it. The young psychic holds onto their hands and checks on their hearts for the amount of chains they have around it:
> 
> 0-2 chains: You are a very open person. You are transparent and trust anyone. You allow yourself to be yourself.
> 
> 2-5 chains: You are still open but you don’t trust just anyone. You have a few small secrets to yourself but they’re nothing too major. You sometimes worry about if you come off as too much of something, but you don’t let it drag you down
> 
> 5-7 chains: You are open to only a group of people you trust. You keep your emotions more in check, but you relax when you’re around the people you trust
> 
> 7-10 chains: You hardly trust anyone and you keep your emotions in check. You may be open to one or two people in your life. You keep your emotions locked and always check yourself before you wreck yourself
> 
> 10+ chains: You don’t rely on anyone. You forcefully lock your emotions away. You put on a mask of some sorts and you never open up, lest someone gets hurt…
> 
> When the psychic goes to Lance, the blue/red paladin nervously and begrudgingly allows them to hold his hand. But to their horror, there are way more than 10 chains…

A young fortune teller sat in the middle of their tent, ignoring their fellow species that conversed outside. Their curious mind followed the many aliens who passed by, their people’s hearts and souls finally at ease at the arrival of the warriors. 

The youngest warrior caught the young fortune teller's attention. The other warriors stood back, wary of the young fortune teller.

“Do not be afraid.” The young fortune teller said, “How shall I be of aid?”

The youngest warrior asked what they did. 

“I can look into the hearts and souls of others. If you follow me, all shall be uncovered.”

With excitement, the warriors followed the young fortune teller into the back of their tent. They all sat at a round table in a dark room, with a single candle being the only light source. 

The young fortune teller asked, “Who will be first? Feel free to leave now, unless you desire to be immersed.”

The biggest warrior volunteered first. The young fortune teller nodded, “The first is the big man. Please give me your hand.”

The young fortune teller stood and gently took the biggest warrior’s hand before they closed their eyes. As the young fortune teller searched, they found a pure heart with only a single chain.

“Your soul is as pure as a child, while your heart is mild. You are a happy and open person, you appear to never worsen.” 

The biggest warrior held the happiest smile as he said that he had a close friend to rely on. The youngest warrior smiled at him. But the boy, who seemed to be sitting farther away from his fellow warriors, didn’t bat an eye. 

The young fortune teller frowned. The boy had been the most optimistic, but as the young fortune teller studied him, they found that his soul was locked away. 

The youngest warrior noisily insisted that she wanted to be next. With a sigh, the young fortune teller forced themself to take their mind off of the boy. 

They held the youngest warrior’s hand. They found a full soul and a heart with 3 rusted chains. 

“Your soul has been tainted, but it’s long since fainted. You desire to change yourself but you’ve learned to never change oneself. You are only trust your friends, a trait which is more useful in the end.” 

The youngest warrior shrugged. The boy arrogantly judged the youngest warrior by saying that he was glad that he himself had a clear soul and big heart like the biggest warrior’s. 

The youngest warrior sneered and said that it was because the boy was too dumb to think. A small change in the boy’s smile caused the young fortune teller to lightly scold the youngest warrior. 

But the youngest warrior shrugged and stated that the boy was fine with all of their teasing. The biggest warrior laughed as he said that the boy was very lighthearted. 

The young fortune teller knew it was wrong, but didn’t say anything else. The young fortune teller turned towards the leader. 

The leader calmly gave them his hand. The leader had a heavily stained soul, with all the stains fading away. He had 5 other chains wrapped around his heart, all of which were close to breaking. 

 

“You have a soul made of steel, and emotions that are concealed. You have to learn to rely on other, even if they aren’t your father or mother.”

The leader seemed to know this as he nodded along. He said that he was working on relying on his teammates for the sake of Voltron.

“No. You shouldn’t do it for the team. You should do it for your own self esteem.”

The leader seemed shocked by their words. The leader looks to the others. The others agreed. The leader smiled as he agreed himself. 

The boy once again said that he himself was a good person to rely on but the boy wasn’t bragging; the boy sounded more sincere. 

The silent warrior sneered, saying that the boy would be the last person anyone would trust. The boy immediately deflated, and the young fortune teller studied the boy some more. 

Before the young fortune teller could open their mouth, the leader volunteered the silent warrior. The young fortune teller kept in a frustrated sigh as they agreed. They would help anyone if they were to get their hands on the boy’s hands. 

Taking the silent warrior’s hands, the young fortune teller saw a darker soul than the others, not pitch black, but not completely bright. His heart bled from the previous chains, but he still had quite a few left.

“There are scars still left from the previous chains, but you continued on with more gain. As I recall, you trust a few but still love all.”

The silent warrior nodded, saying he was getting better as well. But the young fortune teller frowned. The warriors and leader had each other, but who had the boy?

The young fortune teller finally looked towards the boy, their heart eager to see into his mind, “Young boy, give me your hand, unless I am banned.”

The boy politely declined. Although disappointed, the young fortune teller didn’t beg any further. But the warriors and leader pressured him, saying that it wasn’t a big deal, that it wouldn’t hurt, and that the boy was wasting everyone’s time. 

Upon the insults, the boy only cowered in on himself. The young fortune teller’s anger finally raged out, “ENOUGH! I WILL NOT ALLOW YOU ALL TO BE SO ROUGH!”

The warriors and leader were shocked by the outburst. The boy, although shocked, also looked thankful. The young fortune teller’s glare was enough to stop any other sound from the warriors and leader. 

“You will respect his wishes, lest you wish to swim with the fishes.” The young fortune teller threatened, “Now I advise you apologize.”

The warriors and leader mutter out apologies, but none of them sounded sincere. Before the young fortune teller could scold them all again, the boy finally agreed. The young fortune teller warned him, “Do I have your full consent? If not, there might be some consequence.”

The boy nodded, determined. The young fortune teller stopped before their gentle fingers touched his hand, “What kind of heart do you think you have? I would be worried if the chains covered more than half.”

The boy put on his smile again and said confidently that he had a pure heart, and that he was almost like an open book. Some snickering from behind young fortune teller made them almost yell at the others again, but they had a clear task to do.

“We shall see…” The young fortune teller said before their hand drops onto the boy’s hand. It was much worse than the young fortune teller thought. 

Hefty, strong looking chains squeezed around his heart tightly to the point of bleeding. His heart looked like it could barely be alive. The sight shocked the young fortune teller so much that they lost concentration and were shocked back by the boy’s soul.

“Θεέ μου!! This boy...this boy needs help!” The young fortune teller even forgot to rhyme, which was something they were so good at before they met this poor boy.

The warriors and leader seemed worried at first before the youngest warrior sneered, saying that there was probably a prank playing out.

“SILENCE! This boy has too many chains...I can barely see his heart! Do you all have no brain?!”

Of course, the warriors and the leader finally kept quiet upon the news. 

“What have you done to him?”

The others didn’t answer. The young fortune teller was disgusted, “So you tease and pick on him, how grim. You leave him behind, and you don’t set aside time.”

The warriors and leader said nothing.

“Do you even care? This child has too much to bare.”

Suddenly, the warriors and leader were giving excuses. All the young fortune teller could get was that they just didn’t have time for him. The poor boy suddenly ran out, leaving his team behind. The biggest warrior, the youngest warrior and the leader ran out of the tent to follow the boy. 

The silent warrior glared at the young fortune teller before he went out. The young fortune teller only responded to his glare with a shrug, “Do no look at me, for it is only you that has the key.”

The silent warrior’s glare turned to a sad look before he walked out. The young fortune teller looked at their table. It was a mess. They were lucky that the candle was still on the table still. 

But the young fortune teller was too mentally exhausted to really clean so they blew out the candle before going back outside to close the curtains of their tent. 

With the candle lights from other tents flowing through their plastic transparent one, they went back to meditating. They didn’t need to worry about the boy no longer. 

They could see a bright future for the boy after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Hoped you demons enjoyed and ✌️!
> 
> Tumblr: realwindfalltreason


End file.
